jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Little Mattie 2
Little Mattie 2 is an upcoming American computer-animated comedy film produced by Universal Pictures and JeremyWorks Studios. The sequel to 2013's Little Mattie, which began a reboot franchise of the original Little Mattie series. The film is directed by Taylor Grodin, from a screenplay by Kate Boutilier, Nicholas Stoller, and Glenn Ficarra, and stars the voices of Patton Oswalt, Kaitlyn Maher, Chloë Grace Moretz, and Katie Crown reprising their roles from the first film. Joining the voice cast are Brooklynn Prince (replacing Ava Acres), Jason Drucker (replacing Zachary Gordon), Stephanie Beatriz, Elise Fisher, and Noah Scchnapp. It is set to premiere on JeremyNow! on April 17, 2020. Plot Mattie discover that her pet Siberian husky, Sugarpup, was missing and send to the pound. So, its up to Mattie and her friends to rescue him. At the same time, Sugarpup learning how to talk and meet the other dogs, as well as Golden Retriever, Sheena, who plan to escape from the pound. Voice cast * Brooklynn Prince as Mattie * Patton Oswalt as Sugarpup ** Frank Welker (uncredited) proves Sugarpup's noise on his non-speaking scenes. * Jason Drucker as Nash * Kaitlyn Maher as Dania * Chloë Grace Moretz as Perla * Katie Crown as Leanna * Stephanie Beatriz as Sheena More coming soon! Production On July 20, 2013, it was announced that a sequel to its 2013 film Little Mattie was in production, with Ava Acres, Zachary Gordon, and Frank Welker reprising their roles as Mattie, Sugerpup, and Nash, respectively, and Warner Animation Group co-producing the film since they formed a deal with JeremyWorks. Initially, the film was going to be co-distributed by Universal Pictures with Warner Bros. Pictures, as had been done with the previous film; however Universal Pictures has since dropped out of the project. Malia Snyder was also originally directing the film, but stepped down as director in order to work more on Kathy and Me and Medieval Quest. By April 2014, Taylor Grodin was announced as the new director. In February 2019, it was announced that most of the cast from the first film will reprise their roles in the sequel, joined by Stephanie Beatriz, Elise Fisher, and Noah Scchnapp. It was also announced that Brooklynn Prince and Jason Drucker would voice Mattie and Nash, replacing Zachary Gordon from the first film. Due to the box office failure of The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part, Universal Pictures announced they had taken over the production duties from Warner Bros. Release Very little information about the film's plot and characters were revealed until JeremyWorks eventually released a teaser trailer and poster for it on February 8, 2019. Little Mattie 2 was originally scheduled to be theatrically released on September 23, 2016 by Warner Bros. Pictures. However, on July 5, 2016, the film was taken off Warner Bros.' theatrical release schedule and was replaced by Storks. In February 2019, it was revealed that the film will be released on JeremyWorks' streaming service JeremyNow! on April 17, 2020 instead. Category:Films